Season 1
The First Season of Riverdale premiered on January 26, 2017 and will conclude sometime in 2017. Synopsis As a new school year begins, the town of Riverdale is reeling from the recent, tragic death of high school golden boy Jason Blossom — and nothing feels the same… Archie Andrews (KJ Apa) is still the all-American teen, but the summer’s events made him realize that he wants to pursue a career in music — not follow in his dad’s footsteps—despite the sudden end of his forbidden relationship with Riverdale’s young music teacher, Ms. Grundy (Sarah Habel). Which means Archie doesn’t have anyone who will mentor him — certainly not singer Josie McCoy (Ashleigh Murray), who is only focused on her band, the soon-to-be-world-famous Pussycats. It’s all weighing heavily on Archie’s mind — as is his fractured friendship with budding writer and fellow classmate Jughead Jones (Cole Sprouse). Meanwhile, girl-next-door Betty Cooper (Lili Reinhart) is anxious to see her crush Archie after being away all summer, but she’s not quite ready to reveal her true feelings to him. And Betty’s nerves – which are hardly soothed by her overbearing mother Alice (Mädchen Amick) aren’t the only thing holding her back. When a new student, Veronica Lodge (Camila Mendes), arrives in town from New York with her mother Hermione (Marisol Nichols), there’s an undeniable spark between her and Archie, even though Veronica doesn’t want to risk her new friendship with Betty by making a play for Archie. And then there’s Cheryl Blossom (Madelaine Petsch)… Riverdale’s Queen Bee is happy to stir up trouble amongst Archie, Betty, and Veronica, but Cheryl is keeping secrets of her own. What, exactly, is she hiding about the mysterious death of her twin brother, Jason? Riverdale may look like a quiet, sleepy town, but there are dangers in the shadows… Based on the characters from Archie Comics, RIVERDALE is from Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios, in association with Berlanti Productions, with executive producers Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa (“Supergirl,” “Glee”), Greg Berlanti (“Arrow,” “The Flash,” “Supergirl,” “DC’s Legends of Tomorrow”), Sarah Schechter (“Arrow,” “The Flash,” “Supergirl,” “DC’s Legends of Tomorrow”) and Jon Goldwater (Archie Comics).http://comicsalliance.com/cw-riverdale-synopsis-midseason-schedule/ Cast Main Cast *KJ Apa as Archie Andrews *Lili Reinhart as Betty Cooper *Camila Mendes as Veronica Lodge *Cole Sprouse as Jughead Jones *Madelaine Petsch as Cheryl Blossom *Ashleigh Murray as Josie McCoy *Marisol Nichols as Hermione Lodge *Mädchen Amick as Alice Cooper *Luke Perry as Fred Andrews Supporting Cast * Ross Butler as Reggie Mantle *Casey Cott as Kevin Keller *Sarah Habel as Geraldine Grundy *Lochlyn Munro as Hal Cooper *Asha Bromfield as Melody Valentine *Hayley Law as Valerie Brown *Nathalie Boltt as Penelope Blossom *Barclay Hope as Cliff Blossom *Cody Kearsley as Moose Mason *Colin Lawrence as Coach Clayton *Tom McBeath as Smithers *Caitlin Mitchell-Markovitch as Ginger Lopez *Olivia Ryan Stern as Tina Patel *Alvin Sanders as Pop Tate *Trevor Stines as Jason Blossom *Daniel Yang and Major Curda as Dilton Doiley *Shannon Purser as Ethel Muggs *Robin Givens as Sierra McCoy *Skeet Ulrich as FP Jones *Raul Castillo as Oscar *Tiera Skovbye as Polly Cooper *Molly Ringwald as Mary Andrews *Jordan Calloway as Chuck Clayton Episodes References Category:Riverdale (TV Series) Category:Season 1